Do you love me
by darkprincess345
Summary: zero was hunting for a bad vampire and when he did he was attack by him and as soon the vampire was about to kill him kaname cam out of no where and kill that bad vampire and then he took zero with to the forest. what happens next find out by reading the story. kanamexzero warining there might be some yaoi.


Do u love me zero?

Hey everyone and welcome to my fan fiction and this story is about kaname x zero hope u enjoy

* * *

This story is about when zero was hunting and he got hurt from a very bad vampire and he was almost kill when kaname appears out of know where and saves zero. Want to know more u will just have to find out the rest in the story okay let's go to the story!

Zeros POV

It was one night when I was hunting a vampire and he found the vampire and

This was not any other vampire it was a very bad mean vampire that keeps on

hurting others and so I pull out his gun "its time for u to be dead vampire" the vampire looks up "I'm not going anywhere and I'm going kill u before u kill me" the vampire got up and appeared behind me without him noticing and it made my eyes widen a little and the vampire grabs his arm and punches me in the stomach and i gasps and the vampire grab my neck and use his claws and claw my neck and then chest and he grab my gun and put it to my head and said "good-bye hunter" as he about to pull the gun someone came up behind him and grab his arm and pulls it back and as I look up he saw the one and only kaname kuran and kaname look at the vampire and said "how dare u hurt him!" kaname took out his hand touches the vampires neck and grips on it very hard and kanames eyes glow and he blows off the bad vampires head and then destroys his body.

I pass out from losing a lot of blood from the attack I took and then I feel being pick up by kaname.

Kanames POV:

After I destroy the vampire I look at zero he pass out from losing a lot of blood and then I walk over to him and pick him up, and I walk away and then disappear into the night and I appear, in the forest where I had a small house that I kept for years and so I walk in there and close the door behind me, and I walk in the bed room and place him down and I grab some stuff to take care of the marks, and clean the blood off him while he's still asleep and I wrap his arm and his chest and stomach and then once that's done I put the stuff away and sit down in the chair, next to the bed and wait for him to wake up

Zeros POV:

I woken up from being pass out but I felt very weak when I woken up and notice that I'm somewhere and when I look around I heard someone's voice "well I see that you are awake zero" I look who it was and it was kaname and so I try to get up "ah!", my body was on fire because it took a lot of beating and everything and kaname look at me and said " take it easy zero u are still weak and hurt from your fight" I glare at him and so I got up more but I was being push down by kaname.

Kanames POV:

Zero try to get up as I told him not to so I push him down and got on top of him and I look into his eyes "u need blood don't u cause I can sense it in your eyes" as I said that I touch his chest "and your heart is beating very fast and I can sense that you are blushing am I right?" zero look at me weird and his eyes grew and so I pull his head to my neck "drink my blood if want it so badly zero" I heard his voice gasp and I heard his mouth open and so he stuck his fangs into my neck and started to drink my blood.

Zeros POV:

As I drink kanames blood when he told me to I was sort of happy that he ask me to but as I was doing this I blush at the same time and I thought "why is he being nice to me he's never nice to me at all sometimes and now this is happening?" as I drink more of his blood kaname grab my head and pull me back and looks at me with his eyes.

Kanames POV:

So when he was drinking my blood I decided its time to show him my feelings to him so I pull his head back and look into his eyes and he said "Kaname….want…..are….you….doing?" I smile and then kiss him on his lips.

Zero's POV:

After he pulls my head back then he look at me in the eyes and then kiss me on the lips. My eyes grew wide but I close my eyes and I put my hands on his shoulder and try to push him away but I couldn't cause my arms felt weak. Does this mean I like him? No this couldn't be I must pull away. Then he stops and then kisses me again and hugs me and pushes me down on the bed.

Kaname's POV

As soon I push down on the bed I started kissing his neck I whisper in his ear and said' I love you zero' as soon as I said that he pushes me again but push his arms down and took my shirt off and tie his wrists and then kiss his chest and then all the way down to his pants and took it off.

Zeros POV

I gasps as soon as kaname tie my wrists and he kiss me all over and I struggle and yell at the same time 'k..ana..me s..Stop p...please!' he looks at me and smiles and then he pulls my pants and underwear off.

Kaname's POV

I did on what I need to do for 30 mins and I trust him very hard and then we stop. And he fell asleep and I smile and kiss his forehead and I untie his wrists and I put him under the covers and I got under the covers as well and pull him close and kiss his cheek and whisper" I love you zero soon you will be mine" I fell asleep as soon as I said that but I wonder does he love me back as I love him?

Hope you guys enjoy it let me know if you what another chapter of this!:) please review thanks!:)


End file.
